Pretty Little Liars: Stifler's coming to town!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The loser Steve Stifler end up in Rosewood, the hometown of Aria and her friends.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and American Pie.**

**Author's note: Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are 19 years old in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty Little Liars: Steve Stifler's coming to town!<strong>

**Stifler wake up in his car. He doesn't remember where he is. **

"Man! I guess those 15 bottles of beer last night packed more than a punch..." says Stifler as he sit up and try to focus. "Where the fuck am I anyway...?"

Stifler turn on his GPS-system.

"You're in Rosewood, Pennsylvania." says the GPS-voice.

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania? Last thing I remember I was headin' over to Oz's place to ask him if he wanted to come along to the pub." says Stifler confused.

Suddenly a blonde girl walk down the street.

"Oh man!" says Stifler out loud, still very tired.

"Oh my gosh!" screams the blonde girl, in fear. She didn't see that there was someone in the car and Stifler's voice took her by surprise.

"Do you know what I'm doin' here?" says Stifler in a voice that shows that he's clearly got a hangover.

"Apparently you're sleeping in your car, loser!" says the blonde girl.

"And you're damn sexy!" says Stifler, always ready for some fun with a hot girl, even while being confused and tired with one hell of a hangover.

"Hey! Don't even think about it you loser! I'm a one man's girl!" says the blonde girl.

"Fine! My name's Stifler! Steve Stifler!" says Stifler.

"I'm Hanna Marin. Something tells me you're not from here." says Hanna.

"Wow, you're a smart chick! That's true. I'm from west Michigan." says Stifler.

"Michigan? Why are you here in Rosewood then?" says Hanna in a hard voice, since she think that Stifler is a loser.

"That's what I wonder too! I was on my way to a friend's house and suddenly I woke up here in my car with this fuckin' hangover..." says Stifler.

"You're drunk you freak!" says Hanna as she give Stifler a dark look.

"I guess so..." says Stifler.

"Stay right were you are you damn perv!" says Hanna in a clear voice.

"Relax, woman! I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm to tired to even get out of this car." says Stifler.

"Good for you!" says Hanna in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh fuck..." says Stifler in a confused voice.

"You wake up in your car, totally lost with a hangover. Freak!" says Hanna.

"Hi, Hanna!" says Aria as she walk up to her best friend.

"Hi, Aria!" says Hanna.

"Eh, who's this...?" says Aria as she sees Stifler with dirt all over his shirt and his hair a big mess. "Ewww!"

"Name's Steve Stifler!" says Stifler. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Aria Montgomery!" says Aria, as she look at Stifler in disgust. She turn to Hanna. "Ewww! That dude's a big pile of trash!"

"Yeah! He's some guy who doesn't remember why he's here in Rosewood. He claim that he's from Michigan. I guess he's retarded or something..." says Hanna.

"Hey, bitch! I can still hear you!" says Stifler.

"Don't call my best friend a bitch you freak!" says Aria as she grab Stifler by the shirt and glare at him with anger in her eyes.

"Easy, woman! Don't get your pussy in a twist!" says Stifler.

"Nobody speak to me and my friends like that!" says Aria as she punch Stifler right on the nose.

"Hey! That hurts!" says Stifler.

"Yeah!" says Aria as she and Hanna walk away.

Stifler pull ou his cell phone. He dial his cousin Jennifer Stifler's number.

"Hi, this is Jennie!"

"Hi, Jen! It's me..."

"Steve?"

"It's Stifmeister and I need some help here."

"Wow! Don't ya always, huh...?" says Jennifer in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, come on, Jen! You're my favorite cousin." says Stifler, trying to sound nice.

"More like your favorite fuck! All you like about me is my boobs and my pussy! Do you want the whole family to know that you've been doin' me since I was 14...?"

"No!"

"Okey..."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Just answer one question. Why did I wake up in my car in Rosewood, Pennsylvania this morning...?"

"You're in Rosewood...? What the hell are ya doin' so far away?"

"Like I said...I don't know. I woke up here in the car with this huge hangover."

"You were probably there to fuck some airhead-slut like ya always do, Steve!"

"Oh man! Don't fuckin' call me Steve!"

"Whatever..."

"You're no help. Bye!"

Stifler throw his phone onto the back-seat of the car.

"I gotta get out of here and find a place where I can get some breakfast and lose this stupid hangover..." says Stifler as he jump over to the driver's seat and start the car.

At the same time Aria and Hanna meet up with Emily and Spencer at Emily's house.

"We saw some loser who seem to live in his car." says Aria.

"Yeah! A retarded perv!" says Hanna.

"Did you get a name?" says Spencer.

"Why you ask? He's a disgusting perv!" says Hanna.

"Just wonder..." says Spencer.

"Steve Stifler...I think. Anyone who know him?" says Hanna.

"No!" says Aria, Emily and Spencer.

"Good!" says Hanna.

"Let's forget about him! The freak can find his way home on his own, beacuse I'm sure not gonna help him..." says Aria.

"Me neither!" says Hanna.

A few hours later Aria and the other girls hang out at the pizza-place when Stifler enter.

"Oh no!" says Aria.

"What's wrong?" says Emily.

"Look over there!" says Aria in a low voice so only Hanna, Em and Spencer can hear it. She points towards Stifler. "It's him! The retarded shit-head from this morning."

"The one that you and Hanna met?" ask Spencer.

"Yeah, that's him for sure...!" says Hanna as she roll her eyes.

"What's he doin' here?" says Emily.

"I don't know! I wish I was somewhere else!" says Hanna.

"Me too, girl. Me too!" says Aria.

"Let's go!" says Hanna.

The girls leave some money on the table for the pizza and walk away fast, making sure that Stifler doesn't recognize them.

"Man, that was close!" says Hanna once the girls are safe out on the street. "I hope this freak aren't gonna stay in Rosewood..."

"Yeah! This town's got enough shit already." says Aria.

"True!" says Hanna.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: Jennifer Stifler is a new character created by me.<strong>


End file.
